


New Year's Charm

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Avengers Academy Scarlet Witch AU [6]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Multi, New Year's Eve, Oh my gods I don't even know how else to tag this, also magda lehnsherr is everyones mom now okay, and back again, and there was a lot of stuff in the middle too, it went from dorky new year's eve fluff, oh gods i don't even know anymore, to super depressing introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: New Year's Eve has been highly anticipated by the Avengers Academy population for a while. With Janet putting in overtime to make sure everyone looks their best, it should be a night to remember. Which it was. For various reasons, including (but not limited to) a marriage proposal, a depressive episode, and Papa Bear Erik being a Good Dad.





	New Year's Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy. This started its life as a dorky addition to this angst-filled series. It was going so well... until I had to redo five pages out of guilt because I accidentally straight-washed Viv. When I re-wrote the part where she talks to her grandparents about her feelings for the younger Bucky, then went to tell him about it, everything just kind of... went nuts. On the bright side, I have links to the outfits/dresses the main peeps (besides Teddy bc I couldn't find a good one) in the bottom note. 
> 
> Please, bear with this trainwreck of a fic, yeah?

As Magda and Erik adjusted to life at Avengers Academy, things between the Academy and HYDRA and AIM seemed to quiet down for a while. Wanda appreciated that, as it gave her time with her parents, learning about the last chunk of their lives.

 

Indeed, Fury found Magda to be a valuable asset. Not only was she a motherly figure to the students, she also gave Pym and Stark a run for their money in the field of robotics. She easily figured out how to aid Vision and Viv in repairs, taking the job from Pym so he could focus on his other tasks. Viv grew to admire Magda as a person and a grandmother, seeing a lot of Wanda in Magda.

 

For Erik, it was considerably harder to integrate. Students and staff alike stepped around him as if he were a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode. No matter how many times Erik proved he had changed, the people around him still didn’t trust him. He did gain Wanda’s trust, which was more than he could’ve asked for. He did wish he could’ve met Pietro as an adult, but he understood that his son had died a hero, protecting not only his nephews but an entire school of defenseless children. Erik couldn’t be more proud of his son, because he did the right thing, the noble thing. Erik knew that if he had been in the same situation, it would’ve ended much differently.

 

Despite the lack of trusting Erik, Director Fury allowed him to teach a class on mutant history, as well as their general culture and such. Despite the underwhelming number of mutants at the school, it would be valuable to learn about them and how they fit in the scheme of things. Human-mutant relations were at an all-time low, the tension palpable to even those not active in the fight. Erik, with Charles’ guidance from the Institute, wanted to help ease the tension and better the relationship between the two. At one point in his life, Erik had campaigned for mutant supremecy, but various factors had changed his view on the fight for mutant rights.

 

As the year came to a close, the students were buzzing with plans for New Year’s Eve. Janet was planning a huge party, as usual, and no one was brave enough to tell her no. She was going all-out, employing many students and their abilities to make it one to remember. She was also working non-stop to design and create formalwear for everyone, wanting them to really stand out against the white snow blanketing the ground around them. She’d employed almost everyone by the end of November, making arrangements for all kinds of things.

 

Viv and Vision were tasked with music. Viv had taken up studying her father’s music habits, wanting to learn how to ‘master the turntable’, as Tony had phrased it. Vision thought this would be a perfect teaching opportunity, a chance to show Viv how to create an entire night’s worth of playlist material, as well as coordinating lights and sound systems. Viv was fascinated by all of, especially the lighting. She took to setting up lights and sound systems easily, but her grasp on music didn’t extend far from her keytar. Seriously, that’s all she really listened to was the keytar. Vision introduced her to the work of techno and EDM, though she found it annoying and grating on her ears. She didn’t tell Vision though, because it wasn’t a good thing to say about his favourite music.

 

Billy and Wanda were tasked with ‘totally wicked’ decorations, as Janet had phrased it. They were decorating the entire campus, starting the beginning of December, so they spent quite a bit of time designing and creating decorations. With the combined forces of their powers, it was a lot easier to produce the decorations instead of making them by hand. They had a dozen large boxes by mid-November, stacked neatly behind the bar at the club. Each box was meticulously labelled by type, size, intended location, and even colour. No detail was left unwritten, because some of the students would try to put them in the wrong place otherwise.

 

Tommy had what he considered the best job, which was food. He was a great chef, despite what others may think, and being given the opportunity to feed the entire Academy was too good to pass up. He stayed up late into the night at the Timeless Archive, searching for the best recipes to try. He’d made a few test plates, just so he knew what to do, which turned out pretty well. He had to remember certain dietary restrictions, which were written down in a list he kept in his pocket to reference whenever he needed.

 

Everything was coming together perfectly, at least in Janet’s mind. The decorations started going up on exactly December first, with everyone who would help pitching in. It only took a few hours with the combined effort, which really paid off. The entire campus was decorated for New Year’s Eve, with silver and gold everywhere. In a show of respect for the Jewish people at the Academy, no one was putting up Christmas decorations or anything like that. (Partially because three of the four Jewish people were scary as hell when they were mad, and nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of that). Wanda appreciated the gesture, see it as a display of acceptance towards those that were systematically forced to accept Christian holidays in society.

 

By the time New Year’s Eve finally arrived, there was a fair amount of snow blanketing the campus, as expected. Janet’s hard work to make new outfits for everyone paid off as the celebrations began, everyone in awe of her craftsmanship and ability to capture everyone’s personality in a single outfit. Even Magda and Erik’s outfits reflected who they were, which was nice. Magda had pretty much decided Janet was her daughter anyway, so it was only fitting she get the perfect dress.

 

The students and staff alike were milling around the quad, admiring each other’s outfits and nibbling on the appetizers Tommy had made. People kept stopping him to tell him how good they were, and he could only smile. He couldn’t wait to see how they liked the dinners he’d made.

 

Erik, meanwhile, was standing alone by the mission board, a flute of something in his hand. He couldn’t tell if it was actual champagne or white grape juice, but he didn’t really care either way. It was a drink, and he was rather thirsty. And it gave people a reason not to talk to him, which was ideal. Erik had developed a dislike for large crowds in recent years, making him back out of social gatherings such as this at the Institute as well. He’d forced himself to come to this one though, for his family’s sake. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t hide, though. People were not Erik’s favourite thing in the world nowadays, that was for sure.

 

Madga, on the other hand, was right in the middle of the group, talking robotics with Tony. She was offering suggestions on how to improve his Iron Man armour, which Tony wrote down as quickly as he could. He hadn’t considered most of the improvements she was suggesting, and they sounded like they’d work pretty well with what he already had going on. Wanda happened to wander passed on her way to find Vision, smiling slightly at her Mama. She was fitting in quite well at the Academy, which Wanda was pleased with. The more she learned about her Mama, the more she admired her and adored her the way she did as a little girl.

 

Speaking of Wanda, her scarlet red dress was striking against the snow, as Janet had hoped. Despite the simple style, it was beautiful. So beautiful that Vision happened to find himself staring at her from his spot by the club. He’d already known she was beautiful, but with the dress and her braided hair, it reminded him of their wedding day.

 

When Wanda found him, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before nestling herself at his side. His well-fitted green suit was accented with a gold tie, somehow not clashing with his rather bright red skintone. He was handsome as ever, Wanda noted.

 

Vision wrapped an arm around Wanda’s waist out of habit, resting his chin slightly on top of her head. Wanda sighed softly in content at that, leaning more on his side as she watched the students and staff mingle.

 

“Janet went out of her way to make everyone look wonderful,” Wanda commented, looking up at Vision. “She even managed to clean up the twins for once,” she chuckled.

 

“Have you seen Viv yet?” Vision asked, a hint of pride in his voice. “I believe she received Janet’s best work for tonight.”

 

“Is that so?” Wanda hummed, turning back to search the crowd for her daughter. When she did see her, Wanda nodded in agreement and smiled. “I believe she did,” she agreed.

 

Viv’s dress was an emerald green colour, with a full floor-length skirt and a beautiful high-neck lace bodice. Someone had put her hair up into a simple french twist, with a few strands of hair curled to frame her face. She looked so beautiful, even more so than usual. Whether Viv believed it or not, she was beautiful all the time. How could she not be? She looked like her father, and Wanda thought Vision was the most handsome man she’d ever met. It was only natural that Viv inherited his charming looks.

 

When Viv noticed her parents looking at her, she excused herself from talking to America, walking over with a timid smile.

 

“Mother. Father,” Viv nodded in greeting. “You both look wonderful. Janet has quite the talent, it would seem.”

 

“As do you, _moya kroshka_ ,” Wanda smiled softly, reaching out to gently caress Viv’s cheek.

 

Viv looked as if she would’ve blushed if capable, ducking her head slightly. “Hardly,” she shook her head. “Not even a stunning dress could make me beautiful,” she muttered under her breath. The more human Viv became personality-wise, the more insecure of her appearance she’d become. She heard how the other students talked about aesthetic beauty and its societal ideals, and she firmly believed she didn’t fit any of those ideals. It shouldn’t have bothered her as much as it did, but she was the equivalent of a teenage girl, she couldn’t help it.

 

Wanda sighed softly, using her hand to tilt Viv’s chin up so she could look her in the eyes. “Viv, _moya kroshka_ , you are beautiful,” she said firmly. “It does not matter what anyone else thinks of how you look if you believe you are beautiful,” she went on.

 

Viv shook her head slightly, though Wanda’s hand was on her chin still. “How can I be beautiful?” she asked softly. “I am an abnormality among the student body. Even Gamora and Nebula are beautiful, despite being brightly coloured. They can acomplish it, I cannot. I wish I would fit in at this school, but it feels as if I am being outcast for being different,” she admitted softly, eyes glancing downwards.

 

Wanda sighedd sadly, swiping a thumb under Viv’s eye in comfort. “The students do not know what they are looking at then,” she said. “You are the most beautiful woman here. You are different, as you say, but your differences make you beautiful. Not just because they are different, but because they blend well together. After all, you bear a striking resemblance to your father, and he is the most handsome man I have met in my life.”

 

Again, Viv looked like she wanted to blush a brighter red than Wanda’s dress. “Are you just trying to be nice?” she asked cautiously. She knew people had a habit of doing that, especially parents.

 

Wanda shook her head. “I firmly believe you are the most beautiful,” she confirmed, moving her hand from Viv’s cheek to pull her into a hug. Viv hugged her back, resting her forehead on Wanda’s shoulder.

 

Vision watched with a sad, fond smile. He hadn’t realized Viv felt that way about her appearance, as he’d never really had a problem with his. Wanda was always telling him how handsome he was, and he took it to heart. The only opinion Vision had ever valued was Wanda’s, after all. To know his daughter, his best creation, thought negatively of the way she looked was heartbreaking, at least as heartbroken as a robot could be. He wished society was more accepting, because watching his daughter nearly break down over society’s standards wasn’t right. It was one of the worst things he’d seen, up there with the loss of the twins to Mephisto.

 

Viv finally pulled away from her mother, wiping a few stray tears away from her eyes. “Thank you, Mother,” she muttered softly, a small smile on her face.

 

“Of course, _moya kroshka_ ,” Wanda nodded with a smile in return. “Now, go socialize. And send your brothers over here at some point.”

 

Viv nodded as she turned to walk away, not noticing Erik’s proud smile hidden behind his flute of whatever it was.

 

Erik hadn’t been far from the club when he saw Viv approach her parents, so his natural curiosity and fatherly instincts decided to listen to what was happening. He’d never got to parent a teenager, so he was curious as to how Wanda would speak to her. As he listened, a smile settled itself on his face, one of the brightest in a long time. In that moment, he was so proud of his daughter, proud of the woman she had become. Despite everything she’d gone through in her life, she came out an amazing woman that Erik was pleased to call his daughter. He still felt guilty for believing her dead, but he had come to accept that in a way, it had been better for her than being raised by a nigh-terrorist that was always on the run.

 

Magda had finished talking to Tony and happened to spot Erik by the mission board, smiling behind his drink in the direction of the club. She approached him, resting her chin on his shoulder from behind him like she always used to do.

 

“Why are you smiling, darling?” she asked with a hint of a chuckle in her voice. Even after far too many years apart, Magda still cared for her husband deeply, as he did for her. It was easy to fall into their old habits, returning to their lives before the bombing so to speak.

 

“Our daughter,” Erik told her, turning his head towards her. “She’s a wonderful mother, just like you,” he smiled.

 

Magda chuckled softly at that, shaking her head slightly. “I heard bits of their conversation,” she commented. “I am proud of her too,” she smiled, kissing Erik’s cheek as best she could from her position. “Our baby girl, all grown up.”

 

“Startling, isn’t it?” Erik nodded thoughtfully. “She reminds me so much of you,” he admitted softly. “I can see why her children love her dearly.”

 

“And she reminds me of _you_ ,” Magda counterd with a faint smile. “Do not sell yourself short in this equation, darling. She is as much a part of you as she is a part of me.”

 

Erik just shook his head, taking a sip of his drink and turning back to the quad. He noticed Billy and Teddy trying to hide from the crowd in the park, which had resulted in the two under the tree with Billy on Teddy’s lap with Teddy’s arm draped around his waist. It was adorable, frankly. Erik was happy for his grandson, finding someone he so obviously cared for deeply.

 

Under said tree with the two Young Avengers, Billy was leaning back against Teddy’s chest, smiling as they watched the other students.

 

“D’you think Tommy’s ever gonna tell her?” Teddy chuckled teasingly. “I mean, look at him! He hasn’t been this whipped since he was dating Kate.”

 

“Oh I know, right?” Billy chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “He just needs to get his shit together for once in his life and tell her, because this is absolutely painful to watch,” he joked.

 

“Isn’t it?” Teddy agreed.

 

The event they were commenting on involved Tommy awkwardly skirting around Elsa, trying to flirt and failing miserably. He was usually a pretty smooth flirt, but holy damn was this painful to watch. He looked like a lovesick puppy, a look that didn’t suit him well.

 

“What’s his thing with women that could kick his ass?” Teddy mused.

 

“Your guess is as good as mine, babe,” Billy shrugged. “He’s my brother, but even I don’t know that about him.”

 

“He’s kind of a mystery then,” Teddy decided. “An idiotic enigma wrapped in silver and snark.”

 

Billy laughed at that, properly laughed. He leaned his head back against Teddy’s shoulder as he laughed, which made Teddy laugh in response. Apparently their laughter was loud enough to draw the attention of Singularity, who was curious about everything human, especially amusement.

 

“What’s so funny?” she asked innocently, head tilted to the side. She didn’t have a dress, simply wandering as she usually did in her usual space form.

 

“Tommy’s attempt at flirting,” Billy answered, laughter slowly dying down to mere chuckles. “And Teddy made an _awful_ joke,” he added, poking his boyfriend in the nose.

 

“I called Tommy ‘an idiotic enigma wrapped in silver and snark’, and this dork lost it,” Teddy shrugged, though he was still laughing softly.

 

“I don’t understand why that’s so funny,” Singularity frowned in confusion. “Is it an Earth joke?”

 

“Sort of,” Teddy nodded. “There’s this quote by Winston Churchill that people have made jokes about: ‘it is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma’. It pretty much means that something is hard to understand and comes off as a mystery.”

 

“I see,” Singularity nodded, no longer frowning. “Interesting,” she beamed, heading back to the group in the quad.

 

Billy just shook his head, leaning back against Teddy’s chest. “I knew there was a reason I love you,” he chuckled. “You’re a dork. A grade-A dork.”

 

“Hey, so are you,” Teddy reminded him with a chuckle, resting his chin on Billy’s shoulder. The two were silent for a few moments before Teddy spoke again, suddenly uncertain in his tone. “Hey Billy?” he muttered, making Billy turn towards him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Billy frowned, now facing Teddy as he sat in his lap.

 

“I had something to tell you,” Teddy told him, taking a quick breath. “I know we’re still kinda young, and we’ve got a lot to do as Young Avengers and Avengers Academy students, but the time’s never felt more right than now, New Year’s Eve in the snow, hiding from everyone else in the park,” he went on. Billy’s eyes widened his realization, but he let Teddy finish. “So, William Arthur Maximoff, will you marry me?” he finished, using Billy’s preferred name. He’d started going by Maximoff a few months after meeting Wanda, wanting to distance himself from the Kaplan family.

 

Billy nodded quickly, resting his forehead against Teddy’s. “Of course,” he whispered, smiling widely. “There’s nothing I’d like more than to marry you,” he added softly, draping his arms over Teddy’s shoulders.

 

Teddy smiled back, tilting his head just enough to kiss Billy, hands firmly on his waist. Billy kissed back, feeling the most content he had in a while. HaShem, he hadn’t expected this, but he couldn’t deny he hadn’t thought about doing it himself a few times. It felt like some kind of cheesy romance movie, what with Teddy being his first boyfriend and it being New Year’s Eve and all, but honestly, Billy didn’t care. He just cared that he had Teddy.

 

Tommy had been just about to dash over to the park to tease his brother when he heard Teddy start talking. He ducked behind a bush at the edge of the park to listen, forever a nosey little shit. His eyes widened in surpirse, but he smiled even wider. Billy deserved this, deserved something good and happy in his life. He’d heard stories of his life with the Kaplans, and knew what he’d been through with the Young Avengers. Domestic cheesiness would be perfect for him right now, of that Tommy was sure.

 

However, Tommy was pulled out of his thoughts when Billy called out his name from inside the park.

 

“I know you’re there, Tommy,” he called over with an amused chuckle. “You can come over, you know.”

 

Tommy stood, dashing the final few hundred metres to lean against the tree and smile.

 

“I’m happy for you, buddy,” Tommy smiled, leaning forward to ruffle Billy’s already messy hair. “I really am. Mama and Papa will be too,” he commented. “Even Oma will be,” he added. While Tommy still didn’t trust Erik, he adored Magda. She was so much like his Mama, and she was just overall an amazing person. He’d started calling her Oma a few weeks ago, but it felt like he’d been saying it all his life, as if she’d always been there. It was jarring at first, but he’d gotten used to it.

 

“I think so too,” Billy nodded with a light blush, pressing back slightly more against Teddy’s chest. Teddy chuckled, resting his chin on Billy’s shoulder.

 

“On the topic of relationships,” Billy smirked devilishly, looking up at his brother. “When are you going to ask her out already? Your puppy-dogging is embarassing, dude.”

 

That made Tommy’s face flush bright red, a surprised noise escaping his mouth. He looked ready to dash off as fast as he could to find somewhere to hide, which wouldn’t be long, but Billy would just find him again and tease him more.

 

“You know?” Tommy muttered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Tommy, we’re not blind,” Billy chuckled. “You’ve been following her around like a lost puppy for weeks man, and you talk about her in your sleep.”

 

“I do?” Tommy blinked, face flushing darker.

 

“Yeah, you do,” Teddy confirmed. “It’s frankly adorable. You really should just tell her.”

 

“I dunno,” Tommy muttered. “She’s more… jaded than Kate. I don’t know how to do it without making it weird for either of us.”

 

“You’ll figure it out,” Billy assured him. “It’s New Year’s Eve. You could just kiss her at midnight and hope for the best.”

 

“That… might not be a good idea,” Tommy mumbled. “I can try though.”

 

“Good,” Billy smiled. “Now, go get yourself high on the sugary treats you made so you’ll be less nervous,” he teased, making a shooing motion with his hands. Tommy just rolled his eyes, taking off for the snack table that had been set up in front of Avengers Hall.

 

Billy and Teddy fell into a companionable silence, just watching the campus bursting with energy as they relished in each other’s company.

 

Viv had made her way back to the quad, trying not to show how awkward she felt. Her fingers were twitching at her sides, as if wanting to grab something or ball into a fist. Her first instinct was to find the one friend she’d made that felt like a friend, Peggy Carter, but something in the back of her mind had her searching out her grandmother instead. She found Magda and Erik by the mission board, just observing the festivities. Magda had moved to stand in front of Erik, his chin resting on her head and his arms around her waist. They looked comfortable, relaxed even. Any indication that they had been separated for decades was gone, replaced with the comfortable familiarity they had developed back in Sokovia, and even before. They both looked over when they heard Viv, smiling warmly at her.

 

“Hello, Viv,” Magda smiled, gesturing her over. “You look stunning.”

 

Viv smiled softly at that, looking down at the snow. “Thank you, Grandmother,” she muttered, almost unsure of herself.

 

“Viv, you are beautiful,” Magda assured her gently. “I heard you and your mother talking, and she is not wrong.”

 

Again, Viv looked like she was going to blush. Maybe she would some day, if her programming allowed for it. Only time would tell.

 

“I still do not see how,” Viv sighed. “But that is not why I came over. I had a question,” she said, changing the subject.

 

“Is something wrong?” Magda asked with a small frown.

 

“I… am not sure,” Viv admitted, looking back up but not meeting either of their gazes. “I was going to ask Mother or William about this, but they are both rather preoccupied,” she explained, hands clasping in front of her to stop them from twitching so badly.

 

Erik’s brows creased in concern, a small frown tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

“We will try our best to help,” Erik assured her. Viv was programmed to a few years older than Wanda had been before the bombing, though Erik never really had the opportunity to have serious talks with her about anything that wasn’t the constant threats of bombs being dropped on their city.

 

“It is nothing serious,” Viv told them. “I think it has to do with _feelings_ ,” she explained. Viv was still new to the whole ‘experiencing emotions’ thing, so she was constantly seeking help to understand what was going on. “I was wondering what attraction felt like,” she asked finally, wringing her hands together nervously.

 

Magda let out a small noise that could’ve been considered halfway between a sigh and a coo, her frown morphing into a smile. “Oh Viv,” she chuckled softly. “Attraction cannot be explained in words. Attraction is the way you feel about someone, the giddiness and adoration and the longing. It is different for everyone,” she attempted to explain, worming her way out of Erik’s arms to approach Viv and take her hands in her own. “Tell me, what is this person to you? How do you feel around them?”

 

“She’s the most confident woman I have ever met,” Viv began, shifting on her feet nervously. “I think she even scares Principal Fury with how assertive she can be at times. She never backs down when someone challenges her in any way, which is admirable in itself. You would not think upon first meeting that she is from a time when women had no position in society other than a housewife, as she broke that mold and became a world-class CIA agent. She is an admirable example of everything a human being should strive to be, with added sarcasm that has made even Loki back down from her. And that is to say nothing on her beauty,” she rambled, her nervous demeanour slowly morphing to a more fond and happy one. “She is stunning as a person both mentally and aesthetically. She has drawn the eye of many men at the Academy, but she seems to not acknowledge most of them. It is as if her beauty is second priority over her leadership and understanding.” By the time she finished speaking, Viv had adopted a cute little half-smile that could usually be seen on people talking about their partner to another person.

 

Magda smiled warmly, with the tiniest hint of amusement, as she listened to Viv. Neither she nor Erik seemed bothered by the female pronouns Viv was using, so that was good. They couldn’t really say much though, because Erik had enjoyed the company of many a man in his lifetime, as well as women, and the fact that their grandson was in love with another man. They were in no place to judge or scold Viv’s choice in romantic pursuit.

 

“It sounds like you have strong feelings for this woman,” Magda chuckled softly. “What is her name, _liebling_?” she asked gently, not forcing Viv to answer if she didn’t want to.

 

“Margaret,” Viv answered. “Margaret Carter. Though those who know her often refer to her as ‘Peggy’.”

 

Erik smiled ever-so-slightly at this information, which actually gave his eyes emotion for the first time in a while. “Agent Carter is an admirable woman,” he commented. “The Howling Commandos would not be as well-renowned as they are without her guidance.”

 

“You have heard of her actions during the War?” Viv asked with a surprised look. She really shouldn’t have been surprised, as Erik had been a prisoner of war during the same era, and she’d been told the children at Auschwitz were often wishing the Howling Commandos and Agent Carter would liberate them from the Nazi’s control.

 

Erik nodded. “She fought with more conviction that any other man on the battlefield. She helped the surviving children cope with their losses and find a new life for themselves.”

 

“That is fascinating,” Viv commented, having not known that. “Do you believe I should make her aware of these… feelings?” she asked after a few seconds of silent contemplation.

 

“If you think you’re ready,” Magda nodded encouragingly. “You may end up pleasently surprised with the outcome.”

 

“Do what feels right,” Erik offered. “Don’t force it if you’re not entirely ready.”

 

“Thank you, Grandmother and Grandfather,” Viv nodded with a confident smile. “I believe I will make an attempt,” she decided, bidding them goodbye before going off in search of Peggy.

 

Viv found Peggy at the blasting range, still wearing the dress Janet had made for her as she obliterated targets with ease. Viv took a moment to admire the way the dress looked on her. Despite the simple silhouette of the dress, it emphasised Peggy’s natural figure and confident nature. The pure white of the dress was accented with an almost tie-dye motif of red and blue. With her dark coppery hair pulled into a high bun, she looked as elegant as ever despite her current activity.

 

Without realizing, Viv found herself staring as she watched Peggy’s form as she shot and how it was different with the dress. It took Peggy turning towards her with an amused smirk and clearing her throat to make Viv realize what she’d been doing.

 

Every other blush-worthy moment that night paled in comparisson to this one, in the aspect of any actual blushing happening. While her other encounters had only made her _want_ to blush, this one succeeded in doing so. Her cherry-red cheeks darkened to a deep crimson, her blue eyes diverted to the ground in front of her feet so Peggy didn’t have to see her blush.

 

“Do you like what you see, Vivienne?” Peggy chuckled, drawing Viv’s eyes back up with the use of her full name. Peggy wore an amused smirk, one eyebrow quirked as if to say ‘you’re adorable’ in a sarcastic manner. “Or was my form wrong? I’m sure it can’t be the second one, because I’ve made harder shots in more restricting clothing,” she commented.

 

“Your form was accurate,” Viv shook her head, trying to force the heat out of her cheeks that had rushed there at the sight of Peggy.

 

“So you like what you see?” Peggy asked innocently, somehow holstering her gun somewhere on her dress where it wouldn’t be seen. “I must say, I like what I happen to be seeing right now,” she added, as if discussing the weather.

 

That only served to darken Viv’s blush as she tried to form a response. Peggy was the first person to say she was attractive that wasn’t obligated to out of familial relation. And the way she said it made it sound like a well-known, common fact. As if it was something everyone knew as a fact. Everyone except Viv it seemed.

 

“Oh lighten up, darling,” Peggy chuckled, taking a step closer to Viv. “I’m just being honest.”

 

“I am… not functioning properly,” Viv finally managed to admit, some of the heat draining from her cheeks. “Not mechanically, but… emotionally,” she admitted, hands clasped tightly in front of her.

 

“Why’s that?” Peggy frowned, an expression that didn’t look right with her usually red-painted lips.

 

“There is an explanation to be told before that answer is given,” Viv said softly.

 

“I’m all ears, darling,” Peggy assured her, wondering why Viv seemed so nervous all of a sudden. Around Peggy at least, Viv was excitable and inquisitive. If she didn’t understand something, she sought an answer straight away. Never did she hesitate and fumble when there was something to be explained.

 

“I have been pondering as of late,” Viv began, “as I observe William and Theodore’s interactions as a romantic pair. Specifically, the way they express affection and attraction towards each other. As I processed the information I was gathering, I came to realize a fact about myself I had not previously considered.”

 

“Is everything alright?” Peggy asked in concern. She hoped not, because Viv was quickly becoming one of her best friends, and she would be quite upset if anything happened to her.

 

“I believe everything is ‘alright’,” Viv nodded, though she still seemed uncertain. “I am merely attempting to preface my next statement in an attempt to ‘psych myself up’, as Thomas would call it, and distract myself from my nerves,” she stated.

 

“You can tell me anything, Vivian,” Peggy assured her, worry increasing as to what Viv was going to tell her. “I won’t judge you.”

 

“I know. That is the problem,” Viv said, seeming slightly more confident. “You may not judge my statement, but it may upset you,” she stated.

 

“Nothing you say can upset me,” Peggy insisted, growing ever more concerned with each new statement from Viv.

 

“You say that now, but my research informs me that confessing non-platonic emotions harboured for one’s best friend to said best friend ends in disaster,” Viv said, without realizing what she’d admitted in her attempt to avoid her admission. Her eyes widened when she realized, a small noise escaping her that sounded scared or embarassed.

 

The worry in Peggy’s face disappeared in an instant, replaced with acceptance and understanding. She took another step toward Viv, placing a hand gently on her upper arm.

 

“Viv, why would you think I’d be upset about that?” Peggy asked gently. “Darling, you’ve got it all wrong then. I couldn’t be happier to hear you say that.”

 

“Truly?” Viv muttered, feeling a sort of heat radiating through the area Peggy was touching. “You mean that?”

 

“Of course I do,” Peggy nodded. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up like that. I’d hate myself for hurting you when I could’ve just told the truth. You aren’t the only one with those ‘non-platonic emotions’ you mentioned. You’re far too wonderful to be anything but the object of my affection.”

 

Viv’s blush returned with force, making her look down at Peggy’s hand still on her arm instead of her face. She didn’t know what to say in response, so she followed her first experience with human instinct: she wrapped Peggy in a hug. Peggy happily returned the hug, smiling brightly.

 

When Viv eventually pulled away, she smiled at Peggy properly. “Would you care to come dance with me? Janet has organized a ball to end the night.”

 

“I’d be honoured, darling,” Peggy smiled, kissing her forehead. Viv was so tiny compared to Peggy, and Peggy wasn’t that tall to begin with. She took Viv’s hand, leading her towards the quad. It seemed like everyone else had decided to shuffle over as well, because the quad was pretty packed. Luckily, it was huge, so there would be room to dance.

 

Viv and Peggy made their way over to Billy and Teddy once they spotted them, hands still clasped between them. Neither really wanted to let go yet. To their merit, neither of them commented on their joined hands, though that might be because they were too busy staring at each other and giggling like schoolgirls.

 

Wanda and Vision came over as well, smiling slightly at both Viv and Billy’s happiness. They didn’t say anything though, wanting their children to come to them when they were ready.

 

As usual, Tommy appeared in a blur of green and silver, leaning his elbow on Billy’s shoulder with a cocky grin. He didn’t have to say anything, his grin and quirked eyebrow said all Billy needed to know before he swat his twin away from his shoulder.

 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Billy commented. “Like, I don’t know, asking Elsa to dance?” he grinned innocently, making Tommy swat his arm with a glare that said ‘keep it up and I tell them’, which sobered Billy up. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his family to know about his engagement, it was that he wanted to tell them himself. Having Tommy do it wouldn’t feel right.

 

Viv turned away from her bickering brothers to face Peggy, a hesitant smile on her face. “I do not know how to dance… Would you teach me?” she asked softly.

 

“Of course, darling. Hands-on is the best way to learn how to dance,” Peggy chuckled, taking Viv closer to the middle of the ‘dance floor’ to get away from the prying eyes of her brothers. Nothing good ever came from the Maximoff boys in the general vicinity of each other or Viv when there were emotions involved, no good at all.

 

When the twins were out of sight, Peggy began directing Viv as to where she needed to put her hands and guiding her feet for a basic waltz. Nothing too fancy, since she was just learning.

 

Wanda happened to glance over towards the other end of the quad in search of her mother. Instead, she caught sight of her daughter and Peggy, and had to stifle a squeal at how adorable they looked. Sure, Wanda was well into her 40s, married, and had three kids, but HaShem would she squeal at adorable things like a teenage girl.

 

Vision noticed the expression on Wanda’s face and followed her line of sight, seeing the same thing she was. “She is growing up, so to speak,” he commented just quiet enough that only Wanda would hear.

 

“She is, she truly is,” Wanda smiled, almost sadly. Her babies, the twins, were already grown up and living their own lives. Viv was technically still a little girl, with the mannerisms of a young teen. Now though, watching Viv dancing with Peggy, Wanda realized that all of her children were grown up now, and that she’d missed out on the important parts of their lives. That realization hit her full-force, making her step away from the quad and head for somewhere quiet and secluded, where she happened to find her father hiding as well.

 

Erik had been avoiding the large crowd that had converged upon the quad, deciding that the Timeless Archive was the best option to hide at. Not in the open, mind. He was hiding in the back of the Archive with his drink and an old book he’d found. He looked up when he heard the door creak open, and almost smiled at the sight of Wanda. However, the sheer look of overwhelming sadness on her face stopped him, the potential smile instead becoming a concerned frown.

 

“Is everything alright, _schatz_?” Erik frowned, making room for Wanda to sit with him on the couch he’d found. He needed to come back into the Archive more often, because it was rather quiet and peaceful. And there was fun couches and bean bag chairs all over the place.

 

Wanda shook her head slowly, resting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. “They are all grown up, Papa,” she muttered into her palms. “And I missed so many important milestones in their lives.” She sounded absolutely defeated, a tone Erik didn’t like to hear from anyone he cared about.

 

“Wanda...” Erik muttered, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her. “It’s hard to come to terms with such a thing,” he told her gently. “I still haven’t come to terms with the time I missed with you and your brother,” he admitted. “It doesn’t get easier to accept, but it gets easier to manage your sadness. There is no way to change the actions of your past, but you can forge your own future with your children. It may not be the same as being there for their childhood milestones, but you can be there for their next milestones. What brought this on, _schatz_?” he told her softly, trying not to sound as sad as he felt.

 

“I was watching the students dancing,” Wanda mumbled, looking over at her father. “And I saw Viv, my little girl, dancing with Peggy Carter. The way she was looking at her made me realize that I have lost my children to adulthood, and it hurts.”

 

Erik actually felt like crying, which wasn’t a common occurance for the man anymore. “I missed so many of your adult milestones as well, because I was a foolish man who convinced himself his family was dead to cope with reality. I missed your wedding, the birth of the twins, the- the death of your brother,” he said sadly, squeezing her shoulder. “You can still be there for weddings, the arrival of children, and many others to come. Not a days has gone by since our reunion that I haven’t regretted what I had done all those years ago. Please don’t convince yourself your children don’t need you now that they’ve become adults. Their childhoods may not have had you in them, but their futures can. Make up for lost time, remind them how much you care for them. Just don’t push them away.”

 

Wanda didn’t really have anything to say, though she whimpered as she buried her face in Erik’s shoulder. Erik wrapped an arm around her side as she began crying softly, running his hand up and down her arm. He made calming noises as she cried, which slowly ended her tears. She pulled away from Erik’s shoulder, tearstains streaked down her face accompanied by hints of dark eyeliner.

 

“Thank you, Papa,” she muttered, wiping her face on her hands. “I just… it feels like I have failed as a parent, that no attempt I make to rebuild that family life I had before Mephisto will ever truly work out, and I will be stuck in perpetual sorrow over the loss of time with my children.”

 

Vision, who had followed Wanda to the Archive, was standing just outside the door as Erik and Wanda spoke. He felt a proverbial rock in his chest grow heavier with each new admission from Wanda, tears threatening to fall. She hadn’t told him any of this, which stung. Why wouldn’t she talk about this with him? They were best friends above all other commiments, and he thought best friends talked about their problems. Though he could reason for why she wouldn’t, which came down to his own feelings. If they shared the same feelings (which they did), it wouldn’t do any good for either of them, as they would just wallow in their loss and not progress as parents. At least in telling Erik, Wanda had found a third party to help her figure out how to cope, even if he was going through something similar.

 

After a few moments of deliberation, Vision chose to phase through the door quietly, not wanting to startle Wanda or Erik. Wanda heard him anyway, she could always hear him, and looked over with a look of such utter misery that it broke Vision’s metaphorical heart. He quickly floated over, sitting on Wanda’s other side and cupping her face gently.

 

“Wanda, love...” he muttered, resting his forehead against hers just right so his solar stone wasn’t digging into her. “Why would you not tell me?” he asked softly, trying not to sound hurt.

 

“I did not wish to worry you, Viszh,” Wanda muttered back, leaning her cheek into his palm. “You are such an optimistic individual. I did not want to dull your view with my own depressed pessimism.”

 

Vision sighed softly. “Love, you are not capable of altering my optimism,” he told her. “You re the centre of my life, yes, but I will always be optimistic about our future. As your father said, the past is behind us and cannot be changed. I long for the times we missed with the twins as well, but I must stay optimistic that we will still be there for their future. Those who dwell on the past often darken their view of the future. Please do not dwell, for our future will be bright, I am certain.”

 

Wanda smiled sadly at Vision’s words, a small sigh escaping her lips. “What did I ever do to deserve you in my life?” she muttered. “You are my saviour, and you always have been. My depression is one battle that will never truly cease, but you are always there to pull me out of the worst of it. Thank you, love.”

 

Erik had chosen to stay silent as the two spoke, watching with pure sadness and regret in his eyes. At least Wanda had someone in her life that could help her through her depression and grief. For the longest time, Erik had no one but himself. Then he met Charles, but Charles may not have truly understood the scope of Erik’s pain. Charles’ son had disappeared for only two years before returning, even after Charles believing him to be dead. Erik had been without the twins for decades by that point, a pain which Charles would never comprehend. Now though, Erik had Magda back, and he was on a slow journey to return to being the man he was in Sokovia instead of the jaded terrorist he was for years afterwards.

 

“You did not call Pym a mad scientist for creating me,” Vision reminded her with a small chuckle. “”And you treated me as if I were human, and not a synthetic facsimily of one. You have never treated me any differently because I am not human, as I have never treated you any differently because of your depression. Let me continue to be there for you, love. I wish to help you,” he added firmly.

 

Wanda chuckled softly, pressing her forehead closer to Vision’s. “I knew there was a reason I love you,” she joked, meaning she was slowly returning to herself. “Besides your dashing good looks and computer-like intelligence.”

 

“And I love you for your quick wit and compassion,” Vision reminded her, smiling a little wider.

 

Wanda looped her arms around Vision’s neck, pulling him in for a much needed hug. Vision happily returned the hug, kissing the top of his wife’s head in the process.

 

“I love you, Viszh,” Wanda muttered against his shoulder, in the way she did when she was crawling out of a depressive fit. It was a mix of relief, joy, and affection that he’d never heard from anyone else but Wanda.

 

“I love you as well, Wanda,” Vision muttered into her hair reassuringly, pressing one more kiss there before pulling away. “Are you ready to return to the quad? It is almost midnight,” he asked gently.

 

Wanda nodded slowly, getting to her feet and offering Vision her hand. She glanced over at Erik, who looked lost in thought. “Papa, it is almost midnight. Go find Mama,” she suggested, snapping him out of his trance-like state and nodded.

 

“I’m sure she’s been looking for me,” Erik admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “She doesn’t like when I disappear without telling her where I’m going.”

 

Wanda chuckled, shaking her head softly. “Go find her then!” she chided playfully, making a shooing gesture with her free hand. Erik just chuckled, setting out to find Magda in the quad.

 

When the door closed behind him, Wanda turned to Vision with a serious expression on her face. She steadied her breathing, trying to work herself up to saying something important, Vision could tell. He wasn’t going to force her to tell him anything unless she was ready, so he just waited.

 

“There is… something I have been meaning to tell you,” Wanda told him softly, almost uncertainly. “Recent events have made it evident that I should have told you when I found out instead of waiting so long.”

 

Vision frowned slightly, though he didn’t say anything. He knew this was serious just based on her tone, and serious Wanda didn’t like being interrupted.

 

“I… I found out two weeks ago that I am pregnant again,” Wanda told him, not looking away from his face. She wanted to see his reaction for herself, even if it was negative. She’d been worrying too much about him reacting negatively, so when a large smile spread across his face, she was thrown for a loop. The way the smile lit up his eyes was reassuring at least, in a strange sort of way. Vision’s smiles rarely reached his eyes, so when they did, she knew he was truly happy.

 

“This is wonderful news, love,” Vision beamed, picking Wanda up and spinning her in a circle like the stupid cliché couple they were. “Absolutely wonderful,” he repeated when he put her down.

 

Wanda found his smile contagious, as one spread across her face as well. An excited laugh followed, which was music to Vision’s ears after her episode. It was clear as water and equally as refreshing, and a sound Vision loved hearing as often as he could.

 

As they were enjoying the moment, the sound of excited students filtered into the Archive as they began their countdown to midnight. Upon hearing that, Wanda quickly teleported the two of them back to the quad so they could join in the excitement.

 

When midnight hit, there were many kisses shared between couples, old and new. The most surprising of the array was Steve and the older Bucky Barnes, who looked like they’d been doing it for years. Maybe they had been. Nobody really knew at this point. What they did know as of right then as that Captain America was quite a bit more dominant than everyone thought he would be, even given the setting.

 

Meanwhile, Viv had pressed a hesitant kiss to Peggy’s cheek at midnight, wanting to honour the tradition but not having any experience with ‘real’ kissing. Peggy just laughed, kissing Viv’s cheek in return.

 

As all of this was happening, someone (probably Tony) had set of a beautiful display of fireworks to illuminate the moment in bright pops of colour, marking the start of what would hopefully be a wonderful year for the Academy.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda: [x](https://img.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/1448763/320/red-dress-SH-32340-a.jpg)
> 
> Vision: [x](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1RGT5MpXXXXcwXXXXq6xXFXXXI/Custom-Design-One-Button-Dark-font-b-Green-b-font-Groom-Tuxedos-Groomsmen-font-b-Mens.jpg)
> 
> Billy: [x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/cf/2f/31/cf2f318d5593c28c30a4f6ffcc44d961.jpg)
> 
> Tommy: [x](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Pc8zIXXXXXXxXpXXq6xXFXXXG/Fashion-Men-s-Suits-Brand-Wedding-Suits-Gray-Silver-Formal-Business-Blazers-Handsome-Male-Tuxedo-Terno.jpg)
> 
> Viv: [x](http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M00-E5-B9-rBVaI1hmIR2ARAKRAAQYeKd0Gms250.jpg/party-dress-goddess-alto-collo-scuro-prom.jpg)
> 
> Erik: [x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/b0/0d/a2/b00da2191935db04ef65ad363882b785.jpg)
> 
> Magda: [x](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c5/b8/e8/c5b8e806952c560cdd5098dc2793785b--peach-dresses-bride-dresses.jpg)
> 
> Peggy: [x](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a1/5a/25/a15a2585f3b2e58b4e75645c9f7535b9--cute-prom-dresses-ball-dresses.jpg)
> 
> Janet: [x](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1d2NfHVXXXXXEXFXXq6xXFXXXe/2017-White-and-Gold-Lace-Black-masquerade-Beaded-Ball-Gowns-robe-de-soiree-vestido-de-festa.jpg) (just because)


End file.
